Pokemon Adventures: Atlas, Syd, and Noah!
by A Confused Dratini
Summary: My fanfiction about a boy named Atlas on his own Pokemon adventure!


**_My fan Pokemon series is starting, hooray! You're gonna like! Like, a lot! This will be sort of like Red's journey, or Ash's journey, so it's gonna be a fan fiction written internet show. Enjoy, I don't know what else to add. Yes, yes, the theme song was copied. So what? Just shut up about it! So without further ado, _****_always always always_**_**, enjoy, review when done reading (good or bad, critique is my best friend!), and stay tuned for more!**_

_**Ages  
**_

_**Atlas: 10**_

_**Sydonya: 9 and three quarters  
**_

_**Noah: 11**_

_..._

"Hello, people from all over Kanto, welcome, to the Pokemon Indigo Plateau!"

The crowd roars with anticipation! With the sun gleaming on the new shiny metal balls containing Pokemon within, the Pokemon League Championship begins!

"You've all been waiting for this very moment, the time where trainers from all over come and challenge each other in a competition so intense, until someone wins! Here are the trainers now!"

From the corner of the stadium about 50 trainers come out smiling waving, some with their Pokemon along side of them. They walk up to the middle.

"Let's see who's battling who!"

The board that shows the speakers switches out with a panel showing 25 columns, each showing two trainers.

"Okay, after I say the names of the first two trainers battling, everybody except them leave the arena."

Trainers brace themselves, for the announcer could call on anyone.

"Joshua Apeley from Pewter City, and Atlas Mapleson from Lavender Town!"

Joshua nervously smiles, and, determined, walks up to his spot in the match.

Atlas is freaked out, he trembles as he holds the three Pokemon in his hand he has chosen for the match.

"The match begins!"

The flagger comes out into the middle. "Joshua, would you please send out your first Pokemon you have chosen."

"With pleasure!" Says Joshua. "Go..." Josh tosses the Poke Ball.

A bright flash of light comes out of the Poke Ball as it opens. The Pokemon comes out.

"Vic! Trrreeeeb!"

The announcer nearly jumps out of his seat. "Oh, it's Victreebell!"

Josh grins, and turns to Purple.

The flagger grimaces. "Purple, would you please send out your first Pokemon you have chosen for the match?"

Purple nearly trips over. Joshua laughs. Purple gets his Poke Ball out of his belt, and grips it tightly. He loosens his hand, and with all his might, he throws the Poke Ball.

...

**I wanna be the very best, Like no one ever was!**

** To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause!**

**I will travel, across the land. Searching far and wide!**

**Each Pokemon to understand, the power that's inside!**

_Pokemon! Gotta Catch 'em all!_

**It's you and me, I know it's my destiny!**

_Pokemon!_

**Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend!**

_Pokemon!_

**A heart so true, our courage will pull us through!**

**You teach me and I'll teach you, Pokemon!  
**

_Gotta catch 'em all!  
_

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokemon!  
**

...

"The Pokemon Atlas has chosen is... ATLAS!"

"Huh? What?" Atlas says.

The stadium shakes, so does Atlas. The worlds gets darker, and darker, and darker, and darker... until... Atlas wakes up in a cubicle in a lab.

Atlas is in his Team Rocket uniform, with a hand on his shoulder.

"Wake up, idiot! You slept on the job again!"

"Oh..." The Pokemon League was just a dream. "Again?"

"Yes! Now c'mon, it's time to leave."

Atlas stands up and stretches while moaning. It's been a hard day. Yeesh.

"Oof, my back hurts!" Atlas says with a small grin.

The Rocket turns around. "Oh, Atlas, don't give me any of that crap. You were sent here for a reason."

Atlas walks around into the section of the building that leads to Pallet Town.

"You know, I've lived in Kanto all my life and I've never once been to Pallet?"

"Well, you know, it's not too late right now to go there. See you tomorrow."

"Bye..." And the rocket walks alone into the Viridian Forest.

"Hoo boy, anything could happen..."

Atlas walks around as he sees a bunch of sleeping Caterpies, Metapod, Beedrills, Weedles, Kakunas, Butterfrees, and Pikachus.

"If I only had a damn Pokemon!" Atlas yells.

It took him hours to get through, it's a miracle he didn't get attacked. He arrives and Viridian city. Overhead in a small corner he sees a Pokemon Center. He runs for it, enters, puts down his stuff, and lies and sinks down into a chair...

_"Sir..."_

_"Sir!.."_

"SIR!"

"Gaaahh!"

"Sir, you are not allowed to sleep in a Pokemon Center!"

Atlas shuffles around in the sofa. He looks around.

"Uh... what time is it?"

The lady checks her watch. "7:08 A.M, why?"

"Aw, crap!" Atlas stands up and runs towards the door. The lady runs for him, but doesn't catch up. "Wait! Come back here!"

Back to Atlas, running into a forest. "Aw crap, I'm late for work! I hope this is the right way..."

Atlas runs towards a couple of bug Pokemon and steps on them, causing him to trip.

"WOOAAHH!"

"Caaaa! Prrr..."

"Oh god..."

A Caterpie! Not so bad, but he doesn't have any Pokemon on him.

"Uh...n... nice Caterpie! Heh, heh!" Atlas tries to smile while stepping back. The Caterpie got ready to attack, and Atlas broke into a run.

He ran almost half a mile. "Phew... ah... I think I lost 'em!"

He turned around and saw a sign that read- 'ShOrTcUt'.

"Eh," he says, "I"'ll take my chances."

So he walks down the path where the sign was pointing.

...

"Smell's nice here..."

Atlas is walking down a lane to an unknown place, he's hoping it's Celadon City.

"Boy it doesn't look like Celado- SHIT."

While walking into a patchy lane he reads a sign that says, "Welcome to Pallet Town!"

"God, this sucks. How am I gonna explain this to the boss?" Atlas thinks for a minute. "Ah, well. I could use a vacation."

While walking into Pallet Town, he notices how nice and peaceful it is. He appreciates it's beauty.

"Huh! The old Oak's home, eh?" Atlas smiles as he thinks of how he can please his boss by stealing a Pokemon.

"Well. Okay then..." Atlas walks into Professor Oak's laboratory. "I heard you give out Pokemon? Hello?" He speaks out.

'Damn!' Thinks Atlas, 'I'm supposed to be stealing a Pokemon!... Ah, well. Curiosity killed the cat. Let's explore.'

"Hello?" Atlas calls out one more time.

Then he sees it.

The starter set.

Oh, for how much he's longed to be a trainer.

It would be a dream.

Maybe...

Atlas creeps up to the set.

Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle.

'I like water types, so this is an easy one.'

His hand is just about to touch Squirtle's Pokeball...

"STOP! THIEFF!"

"Huh? Oh! You must be the Pokemon Professor! How do you do?"

Oak is standing in the doorway, pointing at Atlas. He runs up to him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Oh, this? Well you see, I really want a Pokemon of my own, and I heard you give out free Pokemon, so-"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! GET OUT!"

"Woah, woah. Hold on can't you at least give me a Poke Ball to catch a Pokemon?"

Oak takes out a Pokemon from his pocket. "Oh, I'll show you a Poke Ball! GO, RAICHU!"

The flashing lights emerge from it, causing the Poke Ball to open, something pops out of it.

"_Raiichuuuuu!_"

"GAHH! Well, sir! I didn't mean any harm, I just came to take a look at your lab!" Atlas tries to smile, but Oak's negativity drowned it out.

"You're lying."

"_Raiii!_"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"NO, I'M NO-"

"Look at what you're wearing."

"Huh? What are you..." Atlas looks down at his clothes.

Bah! His Team Rocket Uniform!

"B... uh... I only work there for the pay!" Atlas shakes.

Oak shakes his head. "I can tell." He sits down on a chair by a computer with research with what looks like a Geodude. "What do you want, boy?"

Atlas looks down and plays with his foot. He speaks in a muffled tone, "Well, I dunno now..."

Oak finally shines a bright smile. "I've got it."

"Huh? What?"

Oak walks over to a container with Poke Balls. "Maybe, just maybe..."

"Maybe what? MAYBE WHAT?" Atlas was practically shaking.

"You've got trainer spirit, I know it."

Atlas is shocked. Him? A trainer? "Oh, no no no, sir. You've got it all wrong. Me? I steal Pokemon for a living. My life was over a long time ago... well, ever since everyone I knew died."

Oak grimaces. "Well, I can see it. And I have a knack for seeing trainers with talent."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Red?"

"Redwhatnow?"

"You don't know Red? Wow, your life really is over!" Oak chuckles. "Red's the Pokemon champion around here in Kanto, you know?"

Atlas sits down on a spare chair. "Oh. That guy. Whatever."

"Oh ho ho, my boy, you're just like him." Oak puts a Poke Ball in my hand. "A kid like you shouldn't waste their life working for Team Rocket. You deserve to go out and explore, to be the very best. Go catch me one Pokemon, and then I'll give you this Squirtle. If you can prove to me that you want to begin your very own adventure, I'll let you go out and take the Gym Challenge."

Atlas looked intimidated. he grasped the Poke Ball. "Fine. I will. Be I don't need you to 'let' me. I can do it on my own, Oak."

Prof. Oak stands up and puts his hands on his hips. "You know what? I _could_ just report you to Social Services..."

Atlas and Oak exchange looks. "Uh... no. Lavender town is my home, and will always be it."

"Lavender Town, eh? Tell me your story." Oak sits down again.

"Fine. When I was born and raised in Lavender Town. When I was five, they left me in the Pokemon Tower and never came back. Long story short, I've learned to live on my own, with a Dratini in a river I befriended, which visits from time to time. There." Atlas stands up and kicks the chair.

Oak frowns. "I'm very sorry, Atlas. I won't talk about it ever again. And Atlas, if you want, I could be your gaurdian."

Oak sticks his hand out to shake.

Atlas widens his eyes. "No thanks. I'd rather not have my parent as a random old man. I can take care of myself."

Oak frowns again. "Very well. Now go catch that Dratini!"

Atlas freezes. "Catch it? But... why?"

"Because, without a partner to go along the way through hardships... well, I think you know the rest." Oak quietly turns around and starts walking away.

"Wait!" Yells Atlas.

Oak turns around. "Yes?"

"Uh... are you sure?"

Oak smiles. "Of course."

He turns back and heads for his room, leaving the Squirtle Poke Ball there. Atlas reaches for it, but then hesitates. "No. I'll do what the old man says." He stands up, goes for the door, and heads for Lavender Town, where his adventure starts.

**_..._**

**_Oh boy! Hope you liked that! More episodes coming! Review, hope you liked, stay tuned, blabittyblahblahblah, bye!_**


End file.
